heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-23 A Lightning Fast Meeting
It's a Sunday Afternoon. And yet, in the city that never sleeps, that doesn't mean much if anything. There's still traffic. Still people going to see shows. Shopping. Visiting the museums. Visting the parks. And of course, working. And yes, on top of all of that, the criminals refuse to take a day off. Hence why in turn, some of the cities heroes are out and about. In fact, right now, one of the lesser known heroes of the city, one Power Girl, is flying through Lower Manhattan. Odds are she's on patrol. Right? It's Sunday afternoon. This means no school and no work in his job as an intern at the Bugle for Billy Batson. This also means he's found an excuse to NOT be home and be yelled at by his mean, old uncle Ebenezer. It doesn't take long, once he's out of the apartment, for him to find a place to transform into Captain Marvel. It's a nice clear day... so, of course, to anyone who's up in the air and on the lookout for anything strange, that one lightning bolt that streaks down out of nowhere and down to the ground among some buildings is probably an attention-getter. Then, there's also that big, flying guy in the red suit who comes flying up out of the alley way with a big smile on his face as he turns like a corkscrew as he flies up into the air. Oh yeah, that is definitely an attention getter. After all, a lightning bolt appearing out of nowhere on a nice day like today? Something like that wouldn't only get the attention of a hero like Power Girl, but it'd mentally getting her going through the list of heroes and villains it could be. Not just the well known ones from this reality, but also ones that odds are most people of this world have never heard of. Ones that will probably never be seen or heard of again. But that's besides the point, for the flying woman changes direction, and starts to pour on the speed, trying to reach where that lightning struck. After all, if it is a villain, or worse, an innocent is in danger, there's no time to waste... So it happens that Captain Marvel flies right up into Power Girl's path, and stops to hover right there, still smiling broadly from the simple joy of his still-new-to-him power of flight. Arms stretched out to his sides, head thrown back, eyes closed... he's clearly enjoying the freedom, but he'a also just NOT paying attention to where he's going. And that 'not paying attention to where he's going' is why Power Girl both tries to swerve out of the way, and come to as an abrupt stop as possible. It's a bit of a close call, but still... As she comes to a halt, it's actually slightly to the side and behind Captain Marvel. And yet, as the female kryptonian slowly turns, she can't help but silently peer at him, as if waiting to see what he does next... Captain Marvel /does/ notice that someone/something swooshes up close to him and stops, too, opening his eyes to find himself face-to-face with Power Girl. "Whoa...! Did I almost fly right up into you?", he asks, then puts a hand on the back of his head, adding, "Sorry! I guess I wasn't watching where I was going!", with an embarassed sort of smile as he looks away, as if in an attempt to cover that his gaze was first drawn to the low-cut front of her outfit. At least he's not just outright /staring/, as some might do; he's /trying/ to be polite about it and whatnot. There's a blink, and a very slow nod as Power Girl takes in what is said, and she examines her fellow flying hero. And yet, she still does manage to pick up on one certain thing, despite how this hero /might/ be a bit familiar (not that she comments on it). "Eyes up here." is said in a calm, neutral, and matter of fact way, while her expression is likewise neutral. Or at least it is before she glances down at the ground for a moment. "And I probably should ask, just to play it safe. Did you just cause that lightning?" Captain Marvel nods. "If you mean the lightning from just a lil bit ago? Yeah... that was me", he says. Then, as if unsure she means the one that transformed him, he adds, "... probably. I only noticed that one, myself." Then he gives her another look... this time not just at the low-cut front of her outfit, but at her, clearly doing a 'who is this?' mental check of his own. "My apologies for having to ask, but I don't know your name and I'd like to know with whom I speak. I'm Captain Marvel", he says, offering his hand. Okay... the total change in demeanor, the formality... to anyone who /knows/, that's a clear-cut signal that the Wisdom of Solomon is 'happening'. Still a kid underneath, but tempered by LOTS of knowledge, know-how, experience, and wisdom. Yes, the female kryptonian shakes the offered hand, before she smiles very slightly and says, "Power Girl." before she nods. "And I just noticed a single one. But I think you can understand why I'm checking. A clear day like today. A freak lightning bolt? I probably don't have to mention to you all the costumed criminals it could be, or even fellow heroes who it could be who might be involved with something where they might appreciate a little help..." And yes, odds are the 'Big Red Cheese' might not know who Power Girl is. After all, if SHIElD didn't when she encountered them not too long ago... "From how you speak, I take it you're not of villainous bent. That you came to investigate, and how you've acted since your arrival also speak well of you, in this context", Captain Marvel says, adding, "Well met, I suppose, even if accidentally so." He keeps hovering, legs relaxed, feet about shoulder-width apart, hands in fists upon his hips. There's even that little stray breeze that makes his cape flutter. "You just hanging around, or is there actually something going on that I can help with?", he asks, his demeanor changing up, all over again. "Actually, I was just going from Point A to Point B, when I saw that and went to investigate." IS said with an apologetic expression. "Sorry." "And yes Captain Marvel, you could definitely say well met." Maybe, just maybe the flying woman does recognize the name. Or the costume. Or both. And yet, if she does, she doesn't let it show. "Again, I'm sorry." And with that said she starts to turn and fly off...? 16 year old brain... gorgeous flying gal ... flying away... These things just don't jive for Captain Marvel, somehow. Go figure. "Hey, wait! Uhm... you're just patrolling, then?", he asks, flitting over after Power Girl. "You want some company, maybe?", he then offers. And as she flies away, Power Girl does slowdown a little as she glances back. "Yes. I am." is said with a slight smile and a nod. "And if you want to come along, feel free." But then she adds a little bit more. "But I am almost done with it for today..." Captain Marvel looks a little crestfallen at that bit of info. "Oh", he says. "Well, I guess I won't bother you, then, letcha finish up and get home." He stops following after her, through the air. "Seeya later, I guess?", he calls out after, lifting a hand to wave. "Oh, we'll definitely see each other around captain." is said to the worlds mightiest mortal with a smile and a wave. "And I'm sorry if I've been a little rude. But I probably should keep moving." And yet, as Power Girl even says that, part of her feels bad. After all, it does feel to her like she's blowing the poor guy off. "Sorry." "Nah... it's okay", Captain Marvel says, sounding a little more cheerful. "There's only so many of us, and lots of them to take care of, right?", he says, with a gesture generally downwards, a sweep of his hand to include the city below. "We gotta do what we gotta do, right?" And as Power Girl takes off, she simply says, "Yes. We do." before she returns to her patrol. All though as she flies off, she can't help but wonder certain things about the hero she just met. Things she might have to find out about next time they meet. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs